1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to push button switches of the momentary contact type such as are used in data input panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of push button panel employed in connecting a common signal to two out of seven circuits employs seven spring contact sets which are mechanically operated by a mechanical cam arrangement activated by depressing a push button. Although such prior art panels have proved to operate well in practice, they are extremely expensive in that they are composed of a large plurality of small and delicate independent mechanical parts which require substantial assembly time during fabrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,564 discloses a push button panel which avoids the mechanical arrangement referred to above.